1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle, especially a passenger utility vehicle, with a cargo space located in the rear of the vehicle and a cargo space door for the rear cargo space opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,121 discloses a station wagon which contains a cargo space and a rear cargo space door which is coupled to the body laterally around a vertical pivot axis. The cargo space door contains a rear window which can be lowered into the cargo space door and which is guided without a frame above the cargo space door. The rear section of the motor vehicle roof contains a roof opening which can be closed by a cover which is movably supported on the motor vehicle roof. When the cover is pushed forward, the roof opening passes into the cargo space opening which has been opened when the rear window is lowered, without interruption by a rear roof cross frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,371 discloses a vehicle with a cargo space and a cargo floor which is located in it, which is supported on at least three rollers on the body and which can be extended out of the cargo space to the rear roughly parallel to the vehicle bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,792 discloses a station wagon which has a rear hatch which can be swung up and which is coupled to the motor vehicle roof. In the cargo space, a retractable draw-like cargo space floor is movably accommodated; it has side walls and on its back a rear wall which can also be pivot around a lower transverse pivot axis. The entire rear cargo space opening is thus covered by two hatches or doors. According to one embodiment, the rear hatch, which is coupled at the top, also covers the rear wall of the cargo floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,790 discloses a passenger car with a trunk which has a trunk space which is covered by two hatches which are located next to one another and extend in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle and which can be swung up around outer longitudinal pivot axes. The trunk space contains a cargo floor which can be extended to the rear, with fixed side walls and a rear hatch which is displaceable around a rear transverse pivot axis on the back end of the cargo floor between a vertical closed position and a folded-down loading position.